


Baby Mine

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [27]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, F/M, Singing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer comes back from his 'business' trip to find someone up and cranky. So how does the devil tame a cranky little miss? Why of course he sings to her.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this comes off as being very sweet and cute to all my readers. :D
> 
> Fear the cute ;)

Lucifer walked into the baby's room. "You should be asleep little imp." He said with a soft chuckle as he came to stand over the baby's crib. "Did you miss me is that it?"

The little baby girl with black hair looked up cutely into Lucifer's face and cooed at him.

Lucifer chuckled as he reached down and picked her up into his arms. "See I got you to stop crying already." He nuzzled against her cheek. "Tell me what you desire?" He asked with his trademark sexy smirk of his.

The little girl just cooed at him again and reached up to grab at his nose.

Lucifer smirked softly before he kissed her little hand. "Alright, Lucy you talked daddy into singing to you once again." He said with his charming smile of his. "Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine  
Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine  
From your head to your toes (Baby mine)  
You're so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)  
You are so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine  
Baby mine  
Baby mine." He kissed the top of his daughters head and tucked her back into her crib. He stood up and slowly and quietly walked out of the room.

"Flirting still?" Came a voice from behind him.

Lucifer almost had jumped out of his skin as he turned and grinned at the woman standing there. Wearing what he expected to be nothing but a bathrobe. "I can't help but flirt with her. She stole my heart a long time ago just like her mother before her." He walked up to her and pulled her against him. "Hello, detective."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Hello, husband." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him on his lips softly. "Was that baby mine from the movie Dumbo? That you watched with Lucy and Trixie before you went on your 'business' trip?" Whenever he had to go into hell for a while they just told Trixie it was a business trip it has worked so far.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes though that version by Betty Noyes did bring you to tears." He bent down and swept her up into his arms and started to walk back to there bedroom.

"Really?" She asked looking at him.

"I missed my wife and want some adult time with her. Is that okay?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe nuzzled against him an answer.

Lucifer smirked softly as they kept on walking.

THE END!


End file.
